Miracle
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: This is a crossover with x-men evol, but it only involves one character from evol. What if Angel found a teenage boy in a alley one night. A boy who should be dead!
1. Bad Vision?

**Please be nice, this is my first Angel fic. I don't own anything so don't sue me. This is a crossover with X-men Evolution, well at least one character from it, Scott a.k.a Cyclops, the other characters won't be in it I don't think. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

The cold December wind blew hard against the walls of the Hyperion Hotel. It would be dusk soon, so Angel could finally roam around the city aboveground. Angel sighed, and turned a page in his book. Could this get any more boring? He thought to himself.

"Angel, it's almost dusk, you might want to get ready." Cordelia walked into the room, and stood beside the vampire.

"Yeah I know." Angel put his book down on the table and stood up; he stretched and headed up to his room to change.

Ten minutes later Angel was out on the streets, Cordy had not had any visions lately, so the fang gang went looking for trouble, they split up in pairs, Angel being the odd one out and the loner type, went alone.

"Nothing, absolutely no action tonight." He growled to himself as he silently mad his way through the streets, he mostly was looking for dark alleys and back roads, that's where the shady characters seemed to hang out most often. He growled quietly to himself in frustration.

The rest of the gang wasn't having much luck either. Cordy pulled her coat tighter around herself as she shivered in the cold wind. It wasn't supposed to get this cold in Los Angeles. She thought unhappily to herself. She had taken to wearing more black while out on the streets like this, it made her blend in easier. But she wore black with style, unlike some of the gang.

All of a sudden, something hit her that felt like a freight train, she realized she was having a vision, Wesley, who she was paired up with, grabbed her shoulders before she collapsed. He gently laid her on the ground and held her head still till the vision subsided.

"Like OUCH." She hoarsely muttered.

"So….vision?" Wesley asked, as he was dialing Angel's number on his cell phone.

"Oh yeah, a boy down on 8th street in an alley, being attacked by some vamp. I think its going to happen really soon.

Wesley repeated the information to Angel, "Okay, I'm pretty close. Tell Cordy to get back to the hotel, she's in no condition to be out." Angel ran through a dark and spooky backstreet, well it would be to a human, not a vamp, his leather jacket blowing out behind him in the wind.

Angel reached 8th street quicker than he though. Ok the have to find alley, he thought to himself. He spotted it further down the street; he jogged over to it and stopped. "Dammit, I'm too late." He said out loud. He walked into the alley slowly, since the wind was making it hard to smell anything, he had to rely on sight. He was looking for a vampire. The weird thing was, there was none. "No vampire, that's odd." He muttered. All of a sudden, Angel's superior hearing picked up the sound of a cough. He found himself looking at the form of a pale shaking boy. He was of medium height, and was way too skinny for someone his age of about 15 by the looks of it; he looked as if he hadn't had a real meal in weeks.

Something was odd about the boy, something seemed out of place. He was human, Angel was almost sure of that, but something was wrong.

The boy started coughing hard; he didn't even realize Angel was right in front of him until he spoke "Hey are you okay?" The boy's head shot up quicker than Angel ever thought possible. "Pl..Please go away." The boy's voice was hoarse and seemed strained.

That was when Angel noticed the Dirty cloth wrapped around the boy's upper face, around his eyes. He's blind, Angel thought, oh great. The boy's long dirty brown hair covered some of the makeshift blindfold, but not enough that Angel didn't notice it. "I can help you, my name's Angel." Angel didn't know what made him say that, but it seemed right. There was something special about this boy, something dangerous as well.

The boy seemed to trust him, which surprised him greatly.

"N..names Scott." The boy shivered violently.

All of a sudden the boy was racked with a coughing fit so bad that he seemed to pass out. That was for the better Angel thought grimly, the boy is suffering, at least he gets a little reprieve from it by slipping into unconsciousness. Angel pulled his cell phone from his pocket, which beeped because of a low battery, and made a call to the hotel, Cordelia picked up the phone. "Cordy, get the medical supplies and blankets ready, tell the others." Then he hung up. Angel gently picked the boy up, and fought off the sudden vampire urge that always haunts him, to drink from the boy. Scott was surprisingly light. Angel made his way back to the hotel, using a more direct path, but still remained out of the busy places as much as he could.

Angel kicked on the door with one foot, because he couldn't open the door while supporting the boy. Fred opened the door, and then quickly moved aside so Angel could get through. Angel set the boy's still form down on the couch and let Cordelia and Wesley take over from there. He took off his jacket and threw it over a chair; Gunn was sitting at the table looking through a magazine, "So… Kill any Vamps?"

"Well actually no." Angel shrugged.

"WHAT? You let e'm get away?"

"No there was none, only the boy and he's human as far as I can tell."

"Cordy's visions haven't been wrong yet, I wonder what happened." Gunn went back to reading his magazine.

The same thing was bothering Angel, why there wasn't a vamp and why the boy was still alive.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, the next one should be up soon. Please review so I know how I'm doing.**


	2. Sad Tale

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, andldypebsaby, yeah wb takes the good shows off, but they are showing angel on TNT everyday in the afternoon except the weekend. It just deoends on what time zone your in. Yeah, like as in most of my x-men stories Scott blind. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"He's lucky you found him, he was really really close to well…dieing." Fred told Angel an hour after he brought the boy back to the hotel. "He woke up about 10 minutes ago." "I tried to take that nasty blindfold off, but he wouldn't let me, he was muttering something about being dangerous and would be better off dead." "I told him that he was lucky, and not to talk about himself like that." Fred said all that in one breath, which scared Angel almost as much as some of the demons he had faced.

"Um… Right." Angel shook his head in amazement. "Did he say anything that made any sense?"

"Well he was asking for you, but I told him you were out." "Maybe you should go in and talk to him, he seems to trust you."

"Trust me..? Who'd want to do that…..oh well." Angel went in to see Scott who was sitting on the sofa wrapped up in blankets, looking rather uncomfortable and out of place."

"Hey kid, feeling better?" Angel made his presence known to the boy so he wouldn't startle him.

"Yeah, but where am I?"

Angel sat down on the couch next to Scott, the boy inched away. "You're at the Hyperion."

"The what?" Scott asked, confused.

"Sorry, the Hyperion Hotel, or the office and base for Angel investigations. We're private investigators. Plus, a couple of us live here."

"Oh great just where I want to be, right in the middle of cop haven." Scott groaned.

Angel let a laugh escape, even though he tried to suppress it. "Oh, no, we're not cops, far from it, cops and us P.I's don't mix well. You have nothing to be afraid of, in fact, one of the people who work here, Gunn, has a record a mile long. So whatever you did can't compare with what he did."

Gunn, who was listening to the conversation from the other side of the room muttered something that sounded something like "Record…laundry…Cordy…blackmail…get you…dead."

"So Scott, I'm kind of curious, but what's your story? I mean…well you know."

"Yeah I know, a blind kid living in a alley, who must look like and smell like shit, what's up with that."

How'd Fred convince me to do this, he thought to himself. I can't bring this up without sounding completely crazy.

"So you want to know what I did, I didn't mean to do it I swear, the guy just came out of nowhere, he grabbed me….I didn't mean to do it….He grabbed me…he…he oh god, I killed him didn't I… I killed him. Scott lost it for a second and Angel grabbed him by the shoulders to calm him down.

"Scott, stop, just relax, slow down." "Start at the beginning, how'd you get out there in the first place." Angel let go of the boy. Scott put his head in his hands, and Angel thought he looked as if he was going to cry, but didn't. He picked his head up out of his hands and started to tell his tale.

"When I was eight years old, my parents and brother died in a plane crash, I was blinded in the accident, and got brain damage. I was in a orphanage until I was twelve years old, then I ran away. I did whatever I could out on the streets to survive; I lived everywhere for the past few years. I wound up in that alley tonight, because I was trying to get out of the direct wind, but it didn't really help. Then this weird guy came into the alley, he was growling and stuff, he walked over towards me, and I tried to curl up into a ball so he couldn't get to me but he grabbed me and well, I don't know what he was going to do, he reached for my neck, so I thought he was going to slit my throat or something. I…I did something I haven't done for a long time….I lost control, I mean I completely lost it, I was so afraid. I don't know what happened, I mean it was so fast. Well put simply, I'm a freak, a living bomb or weapon or somethin. You wouldn't believe me if I told you probably, I mean why trust me."

"Believe me, we will believe anything, we've seen out share of weird things before, right Gunn?" Angel said.

"Right." Gunn said, he was still slightly mad about the record thing.

"Fine, if I open my eyes, I could kill you. That's my big secret. I'm dangerous; I should have let that guy kill me. But no I didn't, my mind said don't let him kill you, so I opened my eyes, the next thing I knew, you were there. I don't know what happened to the guy but….I think I killed him."

"Don't worry, it was no loss." Gunn muttered.

"Yeah." Angel agreed. "Well, your story seems to fit, and don't worry, your safe here. Why don't you try and get some sleep, I'd give you a room, but most of them are storage, or are just plain run down."

Angel got up and motioned for Gunn to follow him into the office where the two girls and Wesley were waiting.

"So….what's up?" Cordy asked.

"Well to make the story short, the kid's name is Scott; he's been living out on the streets for a couple years. He's blind, as you probably figured out, but he says he could kill you if he opened his eyes, and I believe him. In your vision Cordy there was a vamp, when I got to the alley there wasn't one. I think the kid vaporized it or something." Angel sat down of a chair.

"So your saying that this blind teenager, killed a vampire with his eyes?" Wesley said.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Ok." Everyone agreed that it was possible, after everything they ran into this seemed normal.

"So what are we going to do with the boy?" Fred asked. "Hand him over to the police?"

"What? We can't do that, he could stay with us. I mean if he could kill a vamp with his eyes, he could be of help." Gunn told everyone.

"Yeah, that could work, hey Fred, do you think you could run some tests on his 'Killer eyes'?" Angel asked.

"Yes I think I can. But can it wait for tomorrow?" Fred yawned.

"Sure, we just have to make sure he doesn't try and run." Angel told her.

Angel got up and went back out to where Scott was laying on the couch. He sat down in the chair and picked up the book he left earlier and began reading. He glanced over at the boy who was sleeping soundly on the couch. He reminded him of himself, minus the eye thing, but like when he was younger, before he became a vampire. He sighed, this should be interesting.

* * *

**I'm going to try and get another chapter up soon, but my crazy life well is crazy but I'll try. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
